shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shallura
Shallura is the Het ship between Princess Allura and Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane from the Netflix series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Canon Season 1 N/A Season 2 N/A Season 3 N/A Season 4 N/A Fanon On AO3, Shallura is the third most written ship in Voltron: Legendary Defender Tag, the second most written ship for Shiro, and the most written ship for Allura. Behind the Scenes * At the NYCC 2017 panel, Joaquim Dos Santos uses an analogy of a sword to describe Shiro and Allura's role on the team. ** Question: "Is that familiarity [Allura’s familiarity with the lions] something that she brings to the team now, as well? Now that she’s out in the field, is that an asset that they can draw on?" ** Lauren Montgomery: "I think, absolutely!" ** Joaquim Dos Santos: "Yeah, I mean, when you really think about it, she’s been sort of their beacon, their guiding light in this. If Shiro has sort of been like the edge of the sword, she’s been at the very, very tip of the sword saying like, 'That’s where we gotta go.' So, yeah, she’s the most familiar with all of this. With the whole universe." Quotes * "You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you. Only Shiro is in uniform." — Allura, Some Assembly Required * Allura: "What did you do, take a nap?" Shiro: "Not exactly." — Space Mall '' * Allura: "It’s me. It’s been me all along. That’s how they found us on planet Arus." Shiro: " It doesn’t matter, Princess. We’re in this together. We’re gonna get out together." — ''Eye of the Storm * Shiro: "Why didn't you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?" Allura: "I wanted to protect you'' from the dark secret of the paladins, so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. ''You are the Black Paladin now, not Zarkon." — Shiro's Escape '' * Shiro: "What are you doing here? You should be resting." Allura: "I cannot sleep. Zarkon is out there. He's searching for us." Shiro: "I know how you feel, but you have to step away for awhile. It's what's best for everyone." — ''Eye of the Storm * Shiro: "I can't let you go in there alone." Allura: "Excuse me? I do not need your permission." Shiro: "It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you." — Collection and Extraction * Shiro: "I'm not leaving you!" Allura: "You have to!" — Collection and Extraction '' * "She sacrificed herself to save me." — Shiro, ''Collection and Extraction * "It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We can't let Zarkon get Allura." — Shiro, Collection and Extraction * Coran: "What happened? Where's Allura?" Shiro: "They captured her. She sacrificed herself to save me and the information. I didn't have a choice." — Blackout * "I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away." — Shiro, Blackout * Allura: "Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?" Shiro: "Yes, Princess." — Blackout * "Yes, on Altea, we wear this color to honor our fallen warriors. I wear it to honor the Paladins of Old. And Shiro." — Allura, The Red Paladin * "I will save the Princess, even if it means taking on the Galra with my bare...hand." — Shiro, The Voltron Show Fandom AO3 : Tumblr : : : : Photos Trivia * Both Shiro and Allura were given parental nicknames by the fandom. Allura's being "Space Mom" and Shiro's being "Space Dad" ** Josh Keaton has fully embraced his Space Dad nickname. Even owning a shirt with the words on them. * Josh Keaton tends to playfully bow to Kimberly Brooks whenever they're around each other.